londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route N1 (current)
History 28 July 1995: New route, Trafalgar Square to Plumstead Garage via Aldwych, Waterloo, Elephant & Castle, Bricklayers Arms, Southwark Park Road, Surrey Quays, Pepys Estate, Deptford Bridge, Greenwich and Woolwich, operated by London Central. Note: meal relief journeys started from Victoria, running via Westminster to Trafalgar Square. This route replaced routes N51 and route N61 between Trafalgar Square and Deptford Bridge, and route N77 between Deptford Bridge and Plumstead. 14 November 1998: Contract awarded to Capital Citybus. Withdrawn between Victoria and Trafalgar Square. 8 January 2000: Extended from Plumstead via Abbey Wood, Crossway and Thamesmead Town Centre to the Boiler House roundabout, replacing route N53. Rerouted between Evelyn Street and Greenwich to run direct via Creek Road. 29 April 2000: Withdrawn between Aldwych and Trafalgar Square, and instead extended via Holborn to Tottenham Court Road Station. 15 October 2005: Service assumed (not contracted) by East Thames Buses. 3 October 2009: Service transferred to Go-Ahead London upon the sale of East Thames Buses (new contract). Operators Route N1 has been operated by the following companies: *London Central: 28 July 1995-13 November 1998 *Capital Citybus/First London: 13 November 1998-14 October 2005 *East Thames Buses: 15 October 2005-2 October 2009 *Go-Ahead London (London General): 3 October 2009-present Garages Route N1 has been operated from the following garages: *New Cross (NX): 28 July 1995-13 November 1998 *Bexleyheath (BX): 8 January 1997-13 November 1998 *Northumberland Park (NP): 14 November 1998-7 January 2000 *Dagenham (DM): 8 January 2000-30 November 2001 *Hackney (H): 1 December 2001-14 October 2005 *Belvedere (BV): 15 October 2005-present *Mandela Way (MW): 1 October 2010-present Route description - list of stops Route departing New Oxford Street *New Oxford Street *Museum Street *Kingsway / Holborn Station *Aldwych / The Royal Courts of Justice *Aldwych / Somerset House *Waterloo Bridge / South Bank *Waterloo Station / Waterloo Road *The Old Vic *St George's Circus *Elephant & Castle / London Road *Elephant & Castle / New Kent Road *Rodney Place *Bricklayer's Arms / New Kent Road *Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road *Griggs Place *Fendall Street *Spa Road *Alscot Road *Harris Academy *Southwark Park Road / St James's Road *Anchor Street *Lynton Road *Galleywall Road / South Bermondsey Station *Beamish House *Corbetts Lane *Warndon Street *Surrey Quays Shopping Centre *Surrey Quays Station *Lower Road / Surrey Quays Station *Yeoman Street *Dunnage Crescent *Grove Street / Plough Way *Windlass Place *Riverside Youth Club *Deptford Park School *Evelyn Street / Grinstead Road *Deptford Fire Station *Abinger Grove *Sayes Court Estate *Deptford High Street *Macmillan Students Village *Creekside *Creek Road / Norman Road *Greenwich Town Centre / Cutty Sark Station *National Maritime Museum *Trafalgar Estate *Trafalgar Road / Maze Hill *King William Lane *Tyler Street *Vanbrugh Hill *Marlton Street *East Greenwich Library *Rainton Road *Woolwich Road / Victoria Way *Woolwich Road / Gallions Road *Charlton Station / Woolwich Road *Stone Lake Retail Park *Woolwich Road / Charlton Lane *Royal Greenwich University Technology College *Warspite Road *Frances Street *Kingsman Street *Woolwich Ferry *John Wilson Street / Powis Street *Thomas Street / Greens End *Woolwich Arsenal Station *Plumstead Road / Woolwich Public Market *Maxey Road *Plumstead Bus Garage *Plumstead High Street / Plumstead Station *Lakedale Road *Plumstead High Street / Police Station *Purrett Road *Plumstead Corner / Church Manorway *Basildon Road / Bostall Hill *Cassilda Road *Bostall Gardens *McLeod Road / Bostall Lane *Greening Street *Conference Road *Harrow Manorway / Abbey Wood Station *Harrow Manorway / Lensbury Way *Newacres Library *Carlyle Road / Bentham Road *Poplar Place *Curlew Close *Lister Walk *Manordene Road *Nickleby Close *Hoveton Road *Linton Mead Primary School *Thamesmead Town Centre *Gallions Reach Health Centre *Hawksmoor School *Southwood Road *Titmuss Avenue Route departing Thamesmead *Titmuss Avenue *Southwood Road *Hawksmoor School *Gallions Reach Health Centre *Thamesmead Town Centre *Linton Mead Primary School *Hoveton Road *Nickleby Close *Eastgate Close *Lister Walk *Poplar Place *Carlyle Road / Crossway *Newacres Library *Harrow Manorway / Yarnton Way *Overton Road *Harrow Manorway / Abbey Wood Station *Conference Road *Greening Street *McLeod Road / Bostall Lane *Bostall Gardens *Cassilda Road *Basildon Road / Bostall Hill *Plumstead Corner / Rockmount Road *Plumstead High Street / Police Station *Bannockburn Road *Lakedale Road *Plumstead Road / Plumstead Station *Greenwich Community College *Maxey Road *Plumstead Road / Woolwich Public Market *Beresford Square / Woolwich Arsenal Station *Woolwich Ferry *Kingsman Street *Prospect Vale *Warspite Road *Cleveley Close *Royal Greenwich University Technology College *Woolwich Road / Charlton Lane *Stone Lake Retail Park *Charlton Station / Woolwich Road *Woolwich Road / Gallions Road *Woolwich Road / Victoria Way *Rainton Road *East Greenwich Library *Marlton Street *Calvert Road *Vanbrugh Hill *Tyler Street *Trafalgar Road / Maze Hill *Trafalgar Estate *National Maritime Museum *Greenwich Church Street *Creek Road / Norman Road *Creekside *Macmillan Students Village *Deptford High Street *Abinger Grove *Deptford Fire Station *Deptford Park School *Riverside Youth Club *Windlass Place *Grove Street / Plough Way *Dunnage Crescent *Yeoman Street *Warndon Street *Corbetts Lane *Rotherhithe New Road / South Bermondsey Station *Lynton Road *Anchor Street *Southwark Park Road / St James's Road *Reverdy Road *Alscot Road *Spa Road *Grange Road / Caledonian Market *Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road *Bricklayer's Arms / New Kent Road *Rodney Place *Elephant & Castle / New Kent Road *Elephant & Castle / London Road *St George's Circus *The Old Vic *Waterloo Station / Tenison Way *Waterloo Bridge / South Bank *Lancaster Place *Aldwych *Holborn Station *Drury Lane *Tottenham Court Road Route record (list of roads traversed) Towards Thamesmead New Oxford Street, Bloomsbury Way, Vernon Place, Kingsway, Aldwych, Strand, Lancaster Place, Waterloo Bridge, Waterloo Road, St George's Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, New Kent Road, Bricklayer's Arms, Tower Bridge Road, Grange Road, Southwark Park Road, Galleywall Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Rotherhithe Old Road, Lower Road, Deal Porters Way, Redriff Road, Lower Road, Plough Way, Grove Street, Oxestalls Road, Evelyn Street, Creek Road, Greenwich Church Street, College Approach, King William Walk, Romney Road, Trafalgar Road, Woolwich Road, Woolwich Church Street, John Wilson Street, Castile Road, Monk Street, Calderwood Street, Thomas Street, Woolwich New Road, Plumstead Road, Plumstead High Street, Bostall Hill, Basildon Road, McLeod Road, Harrow Manorway, Carlyle Road, Crossway, Central Way, Thamesmere Drive, Bentham Road Towards Tottenham Court Road Bentham Road, Thamesmere Drive, Central Way, Crossway, Carlyle Road, Harrow Manorway, McLeod Road, Basildon Road, Bostall Hill, Plumstead High Street, Plumstead Road, Beresford Street, Woolwich High Street, Woolwich Church Street, Woolwich Road, Trafalgar Road, Romney Road, Greenwich Church Street, Creek Road, Evelyn Street, Oxestalls Road, Grove Street, Plough Way, Rotherhithe New Road, Galleywall Road, Southwark Park Road, Grange Road, Tower Bridge Road, Bricklayer's Arms, New Kent Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, London Road, St George's Circus, Waterloo Road, Tenison Way, Waterloo Road, Waterloo Bridge, Lancaster Place, Aldwych, Kingsway, High Holborn, St Giles High Street, Earnshaw Street Timetable information First bus from Tottenham Court Road: 0030 (0031 on Saturday and Sunday mornings) First bus from Thamesmead: 0021 (0020 on Saturday and Sunday mornings) Last bus from Tottenham Court Road: 0535 (0533 on Saturday and Sunday mornings) Last bus from Thamesmead: 0506 (0521 on Saturday and Sunday mornings) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Central Category:Capital Citybus Category:First London Category:East Thames Buses Category:Go-Ahead London Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Bexleyheath (BX) Category:Northumberland Park (NP) Category:Dagenham (DM) Category:Hackney (First London) (H) Category:Belvedere (BV) Category:Mandela Way (MW) Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Waterloo Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Bricklayers Arms Category:Buses serving The Blue Category:Buses serving South Bermondsey Category:Buses serving Surrey Quays Category:Buses serving Pepys Estate Category:Buses serving Deptford Category:Buses serving Greenwich Category:Buses serving East Greenwich Category:Buses serving Charlton Category:Buses serving Woolwich Category:Buses serving Plumstead Category:Buses serving Abbey Wood Category:Buses serving Thamesmead Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Buses formerly serving Westminster Category:Buses formerly serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lewisham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Greenwich Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bexley Category:Routes started in 1995